


I promise i will love you

by CinnamonRoll



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Lies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonRoll/pseuds/CinnamonRoll
Summary: .Playlist: SLANDER - Love Is Gone.
Relationships: Lin Yanjun/You Zhangjing, Lin Yanjun/Zhu Zhengting | Jung Jung
Kudos: 4





	I promise i will love you

**Author's Note:**

> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> Playlist: SLANDER - Love Is Gone
> 
> .  
> .  
> .

.  
.  
.  
.

"I like you"

"What are you talking about?"

"I like you, lin yanjun"

Yanjun stare at the man in front of him. The birds flying over the sunset. The grass, the tree, and the wind blows in slow motion. 

"You know that i love zhangjing. Why you doing this? Why zhengting? WHY?!"

Yanjun shout. Frustrating. All of this is so frustrating.

Tears fall down without zhengting notice his face drenched with it. 

"Cause i cant let you go. Im sorry. I love you."

"NO. Stop. Stop talking. I dont want to hear any words from you anymore. My heart only belong to zhangjing. You cant do this to me-"

"THAT DAY I MAKE A MISTAKE!"

Zhengting wipe his tears harshly.

"-im supposed to be there, with you. But im scared cause.. because zhangjing need you-"

"And you dont need me? You dont need me, zhengting? When i give up on you completely, here you are begging for love that you would never get!"

Yanjun hits the fence and scream.

"Go. Please, go away while im still being nice."

Yanjun turn around not wanting to see that face anymore. It just too hurts.

Zhengting walk forward. 

"Yanjun.." voice to weak.

Yanjun ignore the called.

"Go away"

"No."

Yanjun turns to zhengting, "if you not, i will."

Zhengting act faster than yanjun. Grabbing that handsome face. Smash their lips together. Yanjun stop breathing. The tears finally fall when their lips are moving together. Yanjun grab zhengting by his waist, not trying to make it loose and they stay like that for a moment.

"you so cruel" yanjun whisper between the lips, breath on each other airs.

"i love you"

This time its yanjun who make the first move. Lips crashing hungrily. Zhengting can surely taste the tears in his mouth.

Zhengting break the kiss, "i promise i wont be coward anymore"

Yanjun stare into his eyes, "said it again"

Zhengting give a pecks on yanjun's tears, "i love you"

Yanjun smiles is all zhengting needs.

.  
.  
.  
.


End file.
